


# 6 - I'm just feeling lonely

by ShiTheUnknown



Series: Unoriginal Collection [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But I'm kinda depressed too lately, Fan!Chanyeol, Kinda depressed Baekhyun, M/M, Not what I originally meant to write, Probably gonna have a second part, Sad and Sweet, So here is the result, singer!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTheUnknown/pseuds/ShiTheUnknown
Summary: Baekhyun is drunk and lonely and ends up writing to Chanyeol, who also happens to be one of his biggest fans. The big guy drives him home, but then things get a little more intense.





	# 6 - I'm just feeling lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by: _[tiny-pun](https://tiny-pun.tumblr.com/post/174139917038/person-b-wanted-to-clean-up-their-feed-and-thus)_
> 
>  
> 
> _(yeah, I totally ignored like half of the prompt, I know)_

It was 2:00 AM and Chanyeol's brain simply didn't want to let him sleep. Saying he was tired would have been a euphemism, but as soon as he turned off the light and put his phone on the bedside table, his eyes just wouldn't close. So, he started scrolling through his Instagram feed, noticing way too many people he didn't care about being there. Old classmates he had never been friend with and famous people he only cared about because everyone was talking about them, he started to unfollow each and every one of them, until he made an unforgivable mistake. His eyes had become heavier as he looked at the dimly lit screen of his phone and without noticing it, he pressed the white button next to the profile of his favorite artist of all times: Byun Baekhyun. They were the same age, yet Baekhyun was an award-winning singer loved by the whole nation, whilst Chanyeol was just a salesclerk who enjoyed strumming his guitar in his free time. The differences were undeniable, but that only made the tall man fall for him even harder. He first approached him for his angelic voice, only later finding out how cute of a boy he actually was, so funny and adorable it was impossible for Chanyeol not to love him. However, the moment the little button turned blue, he realized what he had done and immediately followed him again. Everything was fine, he thought.

However, he couldn't know in what kind of situation Baekhyun was being that night. He was at a club with a few friends, one of which suggested a dumb game to spice up the night. "Drink a shot every time you find someone cute following you", that was the challenge he was faced with and it was useless to say, the young man didn't expect so many good-looking boys to follow his Instagram. That, together with his nonexistent alcohol resistance, made him drunk to a point of no return within less than a couple hours.  
As the night went by, people started leaving the club, someone had work the following day, others just couldn't stand the blonde man mumbling about his problems while sobbing over a half-empty cocktail and now, Baekhyun was alone with nothing to do or no one to talk to. He took his phone and did what everyone does in such situations: checking out his Instagram account. He scrolled through a couple of photos before seeing who started following him recently and there he noticed him.  
"real__pcy", he already read that name. He'd been his third shot of the night and in retrospect, he'd also been the best of them all. Baekhyun even remembered praising him for how cute his profile picture was, there was no chance he could have been wrong. So why was he there? He already was one of his followers a couple hours before, so why did it say he started following him just a few minutes ago? Did he... leave him too?

When Chanyeol thought it was finally time to fall asleep, his phone vibrated in his hands, showing him a notification he would have never expected.

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Why'd you leave me too??  —

The young man stared at the screen for a couple of minutes, wondering if what he saw was actually true. He checked his name twice as if the blue tick next to it wasn't enough of a proof of his identity. The real, the true Baekhyun had sent him a message. Chanyeol didn't know what to do, he didn't even understand what the other man was referring to, so he opted for the answer that could better describe his first thought when he read the message.

 **real__pcy** : — What? —

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Everyone's leaving —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — I'm lonely —

 **real__pcy** : — I think you wrote to the wrong person... — he replied, that could have been the only plausible explanation.

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — I didn't! —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — You left me like everyone else —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — Am I that bad?? —

That whole conversation started feeling more and more surreal, to the point Chanyeol had to pinch his own arm just to find out he was wide awake and still had to answer Baekhyun's messages.

 **real__pcy** : — What are you talking about? — 

It could have been a good enough answer, after all the tall man just wanted to understand what was going on, but imagining the other boy saying those words out loud made him feel too guilty for ignoring his last question.

 **real__pcy** : — Of course you're not — he added.

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Are you sure? —

 **real__pcy** : — I definitely am —

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Then why did you leave me??? —

Again with that nonsense, what was he referring to? How could Chanyeol have left him while being in his bed ready to go to sleep?

**real__pcy** : — I don't know what you're talking about — he replied starting to lose his patience.

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — You unfollowed me —

The black-haired man let out a loud sigh, so that was what he meant. He couldn't have imagined such a little mistake would have caused so much trouble.

 **real__pcy** : — Oh... I'm sorry, it was a mistake —  
**real__pcy** : — I immediately followed you again tho —

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Why? —

Baekhyun's questions were starting to really bother him for how random they were.

 **real__pcy** : — What? —

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Why did you follow me? —

Chanyeol never really stopped to think about it, he had been listening to his songs since his debut, so it was just natural for him to follow his Instagram account too. After all, he just wanted to appreciate Baekhyun's cute face for hours whenever he posted a new photo, but he didn't want to sound too desperate by writing it.

 **real__pcy** : — Cause you're a very talented artist —

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Liar —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — No one really thinks that —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — I'm just a pretty face with a bland voice right? —

Those words left him speechless, how could he really think that? Sure, haters loved to diminish his talent at any given occasion, but those were just the words of envious people not giving enough credit to his hard work. Chanyeol was sure none of his fans would ever think something like that, no one would be so superficial to put his look over his voice and Baekhyun needed to know it.

 **real__pcy** : — You're not —  
**real__pcy** : — Your voice is so powerful it gives me chills whenever I listen to your songs and your lyrics never fail to amaze me —

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Then I'm not pretty —

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, almost wanting to turn his phone off after that answer. Maybe it wasn't just haters who cared too much about his appearance.

 **real__pcy** : — Well yes, you're good-looking too — there would have been no reason to lie about it.

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Thanks —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — You aren't that bad either —

 **real__pcy** : — What? —

The shift in the mood took Chanyeol off guard, making him wonder once again whether he was just dreaming or that conversation was actually taking place. Anyway, that didn't change the fact that Baekhyun had just complimented him, even if it felt way more confusing than flattering.

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — I mean your pics are pretty nice —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — To be honest you're fucking cute —

 **real__pcy** : — Are you making fun of me? — the young man asked, suspiciousness never really left him since Baekhyun's first message and the more they talked, the more everything felt too weird to be real.  
**real__pcy** : — Is this just a prank? — 

**baekhyunee_exo** : — Want to find out? —

 **real__pcy** : — Yes — he didn't know what to hope for, but at least knowing would have been better than ignorance.

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Then come pick me up I'm getting cold over here —

That last message cleared the whole situation to Chanyeol. There was no way Baekhyun would have really asked to meet a stranger like that, scandals would have ruined his career if anyone ever found out about it and he wasn't so stupid not to know it.

 **real__pcy** : — Okay it's a prank. Very funny —

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Wait no —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — I'm sorry —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — Please don't leave me —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — I'm sorry please... I'm just lonely —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — And cold —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — And need a ride home —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — Please... —

Right when Chanyeol had finally established it had to be some kind of dumb joke, Baekhyun had to sound so desperate to the point of begging him. He wanted to ignore those messages, he wanted to just put his phone aside and fall asleep, but he couldn't. What if it was real? What if Baekhyun really was lonely and cold with his cute puppy eyes begging for someone to help him? That image couldn't leave Chanyeol's eyes and in the end, he just gave in.

 **real__pcy** : — Fine... —

 **baekhyunee_exo** : — Thank you —  
**baekhyunee_exo** : — I'm at ChillOut club I'll be waiting for you sexy boy —

The tall man was already regretting his decision, Baekhyun was at the other side of the city and he was supposed to wake up in less than five hours, but it was too late to go back. He wore something a little less casual than his pajamas and grabbed a spare jacket before leaving to rescue his damsel in distress.  
It didn't take too long to arrive at his destination and once there, all Chanyeol had to do was to find Baekhyun. Thankfully, the blonde man was sitting on the sidewalk, waiting for his brave prince to save him from his loneliness.

« Baekhyun? » the taller man asked, despite his hair being a mess and the total lack of makeup, he still looked beautiful in person.

The boy looked up, his face visibly shocked, « Chanyeol?! » he asked, scanning him from head to toe.

He nodded, smiling while he tried to hide his embarrassment after hearing Baekhyun's voice saying his name.

« Wow! You're a giant! » 

Chanyeol chuckled at his spontaneous comment, « You're not the first one to say it. »

The blonde boy rose to his feet, immediately losing his balance as he stood up, having to lean on the taller man not to fall again.

« Are you okay? » he asked, worry noticeable in his voice. 

« Yeah... I just... Kinda drank a little too much... » now everything made sense, that was the mysterious reason behind Baekhyun's weird behavior.

He kept the smaller man next to him, placing the oversized jacket over his shoulders, « You said you were cold, right? »

Baekhyun snuggled to his side, covering his arms with the warm garment as they walked to Chanyeol's car.  
He could have been anyone, from a serial killer to a paparazzi ready to write the article of his life, but instead, he was just a cute giant with a deep voice and an incredible smile. It felt good to be lucky once in his life, Baekhyun thought as he enjoyed the grip of the taller man's arm around his shoulder.

Once seated, the blonde boy barely had the time to set the GPS to his house, that he soon fell asleep, his head leaned against the car window. At every red light, Chanyeol couldn't help but turn his head to make sure Baekhyun was still sleeping, his expression amazing him every time. He looked so defenseless and precious, the younger man felt the uncontrollable need to protect him growing inside of his chest. His heart had never beaten so fast in his whole life, he still couldn't believe it really wasn't a dream, he was seriously driving his greatest crush home. Baekhyun was sleeping next to him, drunk and exhausted, and he was the only one allowed to see him like that. He wouldn't have minded picking him up every night in exchange for that privileged view.  
It was about 3:30 AM when they finally arrived at a modern building in one of Seoul most exclusive districts. Chanyeol took a moment to appreciate Baekhyun's sleeping face once again before placing his big hand over his shoulder and gently shake him.

« Baekhyun? Baekhyun it's time to wake up... We have arrived... » his deep voice made the blonde man slightly open one eye and move his head away from the cold window, a grunt of pain escaping his lips.

« Are you alright? » Chanyeol immediately asked.

« Hell no... My head fucking hurts... »

Despite not being happy to hear it, the taller man giggled at his response, walking out of his car to open Baekhyun's door and help him out. The boy quickly clung to his arm, as if he never wanted to let him go again, the warmth of Chanyeol's body making him already feel a lot better. Surprised by his gesture, the other man didn't say anything, it wasn't the most comfortable position, but Baekhyun seemed even smaller like that, almost completely relying upon him to walk, and he didn't mind it.

Once they reached his place, the taller man helped him out unlocking the door and then sat him on his couch. It must have been a pretty expensive apartment, surely too big for someone to live there on his own. Chanyeol's gaze wandered around the house, everything was so silent and perfect and... lonely. He stood in front of Baekhyun, he didn't want to leave him, but he also had no reason to stay with him any longer.

« I'm sorry... » the older boy said out of nowhere, his head looking down at his knees.

« Why? » he could only reply, he wasn't psychologically ready to be alone with Baekhyun in his apartment.

« I've made you come to pick me in the middle of the night... I'm just an annoyance... Everyone's life would be a lot easier without me... »

Chanyeol felt his heart aching in his chest, he couldn't believe Baekhyun really meant what he was saying. He sat next to him, his hand gently approaching his leg in an uncertain attempt to reassure him.

« Why are you saying that? No one thinks you're an annoyance. »

Baekhyun moved away and turned his head, not wanting to meet the taller man's eyes, « Because that's the truth. »

« It's not! » Chanyeol followed him, getting closer to him once again, « You have millions of fans that love you and I'm sure you have plenty of friends too. »

« But none of them would stay if they saw me like this! » when he faced him, Baekhyun's eyes were watery and tears were running down his cheeks.

Chanyeol felt the pain in his chest grow stronger, it hurt too much to see him like that and it hurt even more that he didn't how to help him. He had to do something, he wasn't sure about what, but he had to.

« I would. » he said looking straight into his eyes, « I wouldn't leave you. »

The boy lowered his gaze once again, uselessly trying to hold back tears.

« I'm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I... I'm just feeling lonely... I know I have lots of people that would love me doesn't matter what I do, but... I just wish I could have someone who could always stay by my side. »

The taller man petted his head, stroking his blonde hair as he let him vent his emotions. He never thought someone as confident as Baekhyun could actually be so fragile. He always looked so cheerful and carefree, his smile capable of turning Chanyeol's bad moments into happy ones, it almost felt like the boy sitting next to him wasn't the Baekhyun he had admired for years anymore. No, indeed he wasn't. He was just Byun Baekhyun, a twenty-six years old boy having good and bad days like everyone else, feeling sad or upset like every other person in this world. He wasn't so different from Chanyeol, after all, and the tall man was glad he could be the one to find it out that night.

A couple of minutes had passed, or maybe even more before Baekhyun spoke again.

« Chanyeol... Can I... Ask you one last favor? »

« Of course. » he replied, still trying to calm him down while running his hand along his back or through his hair.

His voice was trembling, almost as if he was scared to ask it, or rather to hear the other man's answer. « Could you... Stay here until I fall asleep? »

A smile appeared on Chanyeol's face, how could he deny his request after all he had said before?

« Sure, after all, I already told you I'm not leaving you. »

And so Baekhyun lay down on the sofa, his head resting on Chanyeol's legs as the man caressed his cheeks, soon falling asleep too after a night that felt more like a dream.


End file.
